plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Massacre
Welcome to another world in the game of PVMT: The New Beginning! This time, it isn't Laldare doing something wrong right now; it's the robots and things in the Metal Biome. You must stop the Metal Biome creatures from invading the forest of Casia and how will you do it? With plants of course. DIFFICULTY 4 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Thingz Difficulty: '''HARD '''Gimmicks Purple Sun Bombs Do you remember those purple Sun that fell from the sky back in the Far Future world? Well here they are, in this world of PVMT. These are called Sun Bombs. Like in PVZ2, you have to wait until it turns to the regular sun color of yellow otherwise if you click on it when it is still purple; it will explode within a 3x3 area and blow up Mouth Things & plants within that area. But as compensation; you get 25 Sun (which is half of what you normally get from Sun) Dr. Moudathing's Almanac Cyborg Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 39.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''We have rebuilt him. As we had the technology. '''Cyborg Golden Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 72 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''We have rebuilt him. As we had the technology. But he paid for it. '''Special: '''40% chance to drop 100,000 Sun Tokens, 30% chance to drop 350 Gems, 20% chance to drop a plant costume, 10% to drop 5 Legendary plant puzzle pieces. '''Robot Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 81.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''He can do the robot! Beep. Boop. Bop. '''Special: '''Blasts laser on a plant; deals 5 bites. '''Professor Moux Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 26.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: Part of the X-Things, he got psychic powers. Special: '''Has a special walkstyle; he doesn't walk but he rolls his wheelchair which runs over plants. '''Special 2: '''Slams plants into ground with telekinesis. '''Chameleon Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 21 NDS) '''Metallic Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 50 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Description: '''He loves joining in on a conversation or into a party or in the cool crowd. '''Special: '''Changes skin based on environment. '''Air Pollution Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Invulnerable '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''He's like a ghost, nobody notices him except when the ice caps are melting. '''Special: '''Doesn't go to the house but instead acts as a nuisance; damaging your plants overtime dealing 1.5 bites every second. '''Special 2: '''Doesn't enter the lawn regularly, instead spawns from factories. '''Special 3: '''Only affected by Blover or Hurrikale. '''Weakness: '''Blover, Hurrikale '''Hover Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 65 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''He loves to fly, he hated it before he couldn't fly. He was so jealous of the flying Mouth Things but now the Metal Biome helped him become a hovering Mouth Thing. '''Special: '''Flies; affected by lobbed plants, Hurrikale and Blover '''Weakness: Lobbed-shot plants, Hurrikale, Blover Mouthinator T-800 Model 101 Toughness: 'Heavy (absorbs 99 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '"WHERE IS SARAH MAWLER?" '''Special: '''Fires his machine guns in two lanes. Gunfire deals 7.5 bites. '''Evil Metal Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 85 NDS) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Description: '''Oh no! The Evil Mouth Thing has a machine gun?! RUN!!! '''Special: '''Fires machine gun at 2 plants in a lane; dealing 8 bites. '''Male Magnet Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 52.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''He is so attracted to Female Magnet Mouth Thing, because they both get electromagnetically attracted. '''Special: '''Pulls cyborg or metallic plants/mouth things toward him. Will definitely target a Female Magnet Mouth Thing. '''Special 2: '''Walks away from the lawn not going for the "house" after getting a Female Magnet Mouth Thing; same thing happens vice versa. '''Female Magnet Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 52.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''She is so attracted to Male Magnet Mouth Thing, because they both get electromagnetically attracted. '''Special: '''Pulls cyborg or metallic plants/mouth things toward him. Will definitely target a Male Magnet Mouth Thing. '''Special 2: '''Walks away from the lawn not going for the "house" after getting a Male Magnet Mouth Thing; same thing happens vice versa. '''Engineer Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 25.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''He was bullied back in Mouth High School but now he is a rich Mouth Thing while his bullies are his slaves. He is now the Vice Chairman of Moudathing Incorporated. '''Special: '''Builds M.T.S.Gs (Mouth Thing Spawning Gizmos) down; which take in projectiles and spawn Normal Mouth Things. '''Normal Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average (absorbs 10 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''Nuthin' but an average ol' Mouth Thing with average C grades. '''Wifi Router Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 70 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He gives out some good signal. For some reason, he can give 5G Wireless Network but don't tell China or the USA! '''Special: '''Summons Wifi Mouth Things within a 3x3 area of itself. '''Special 2: '''Powers Wifi Mouth Things; otherwise they die. '''Wifi Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 55 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''It can't live without Wifi Router Mouth Thing LITERALLY, because it'll die if there is none around. '''Special: '''Summoned by Wifi Router Mouth Thing '''Special 2: '''Straight-up dies if Wifi Router Mouth Thing is destroyed. '''Cyborg Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average (absorbs 9.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Description: '''She wanted to be a cyborg and now she is one; oh great. '''Special: '''Fires an eyebeam that pierces through plants and deals 1.25 bites. '''Cyborg Stud Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 78.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''He has been rebuilt after a tragic incident at the beach with him falling off his surfboard and being viciously gnawed on by Shark Mouth Thing. '''Special: '''Has a unique walkstyle, hops to the next tile; having a 2.5 second delay. '''Special 2: '''Fires eye beam at the lane of plants in front of him every 10 seconds. Deals 2 bites. '''Gargmouthing Alpha Toughness: '''Colossal (absorbs 307.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Slow '''Description: '''Not an actual Gargmouthing but instead a mecha piloted by an Imp Mouth Thing. '''Special: '''Takes up 4 lanes. '''Special 2: '''Fires blasters in 2 lanes, and if a plant is close enough; will claw Mouth Things on the other 2 lanes. '''Special 3: '''Launches a bomb toward a 3x3 area of plants. Instantly kills plants except for Primal Wall-nut. '''Special 4: '''When destroyed; launches a Imp Mouth Thing Pilot. '''Imp Mouth Thing Pilot Toughness: '''Low (absorbs 8 NDS) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Description: '''She is one of the smarter Imp Mouth Things, she created a Gargmouthing mech all by herself. '''Special: '''Doesn't enter lawn regularly; instead comes with a Gargmouthing Alpha and is released upon the death of the Gargmouthing Alpha. '''Special 2: '''Impales plants with a fiery screwdriver instead of eating them. Deals 3 bites and 0.5 bites damage over-time per second. '''Environmental Modifiers M.T.S.Gs These things absorb 25 NDS and spawn Normal Mouth Things from them every 12.25 seconds. Factories These things absorb 35 NDS and spawn Air Pollution Mouth Things from them every 7.5 seconds. BOSS Battle Statistics Boss Name: Project: Destroyer Toughness: '''Ultra-Undying (absorbs 2250 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Sends a slash projectile, which is about 3x1 wide, enough to insta-kill plants. '''Special 2: '''Flies with it's jetpack, and stomps, creating a 6x6 shockwave. '''Special 3: '''Blasts a laser with it's blaster 2 times, creating 3x3 explosions. '''Special 4: '''Tries to make magic, making couple of metal-related mouth things spawn. '''Special 5: At 50% health, breathes fireballs five times, creating 2x2 explosions. Description: '''You know, it's ironic how it looks stronger than mouthzilla, yet is weak. Either way, it is the metal biome's most destructive machine after all. '''Boss Name: Project: Snowmagus Toughness: '''Ultra-Undying (absorbs 2250 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Makes magic, causing 2 snowballs to roll, about as 2x2 wide. '''Special 2: Shoots a spiky wood hand about three times. Insta-kills plants. Special 3: Shoots laser beams from it's eyes. Special 4: 3 Orbs from the torso count every 2 seconds. If not hit enough, will cause 3 orbs to fire a laser beam that results in 4x4 explosion. '''Description: '''They tried cloning the cyborg machine to make the attack deadlier, however it resulted in a bit of a failure. It still is useful however!